


Oh, Amatus

by Zophea_Lupa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophea_Lupa/pseuds/Zophea_Lupa
Summary: This is my first work. Be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated.





	Oh, Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

“I must stop staring.” Nikolai told himself. “He’ll notice, and he’ll think you’re a creep” But he just couldn’t help himself. It was like he was staring at an angel, face too pure and beautiful for this world. Thankfully, Nikolai was distracted when Varric got his attention with an obviously fake cough. “When are you going to get the nerve to tell him how you feel so you can stop giving him those eyes?” Varric asked quite bluntly. “Wha…Oh, I was just… I mean, I wasn’t giving him the…. *Sigh* I don’t know Varric. I mean look at him, and then look at me…” Nicolai left off. “Nonsense.” Varric said with a small laugh. “I have it on good authority that he actually has a thing for small elves.” This peaked his interest. “Really?” Nicolai replied, just a little too eagerly. Judging by the instant smile on Varric’s face, he instantly regretted his outburst. “Just talk to him, he may surprise you” Varric said as he walked away. And in Varric’s own words, Nikolai just thought “Well, Shit.”  
“Just tell him.” Nikolai thought as he slowly walked to the part of the library where the one man who could hurt him worse than Corypheus could ever. I mean, all Corypheus could do was kill him. As he reached the top of the stairs, the breath got stuck in his chest. There he was. Sitting in his chair, reading a book. How could anyone look that perfect doing such a mundane thing as reading. Unsure of himself, he walks up to Dorian. “Ah, Inquisitor. Do what to I owe this pleasure?” Dorian asks in his velvety voice. “I…uh.. I mean… I was wondering… Would you like to go for a walk? I need to talk to you.” Nicolai asks in a too fast of voice. “Oh, Well, I would be delighted.” Dorian’s reply took the Inquisitor off guard.  
For the longest time, they walked in silence. Barely looking up, Nikolai hoped he had the courage to tell Dorian what he needed to. Fight demons and dragons and those blasted Venatori, fine. But this….  
“Is everything alright, Inquisitor?” Dorian asks out of nowhere, pulling Nikolai out of his reverie. “Oh…uh no. There’s nothing wrong, I just….um …. wanted to tell you something.” With his interest obviously roused, Dorian says, “Well, here we are alone in the Gardens, perfect place to talk.” And of course, they were in the Gardens, in the middle of the Pavilion. “Ironic.” Nikolai said before he could stop himself. “For what?” Dorian asks. “Ok, here it goes. Dorian….” (Come on Nikolai, do it) he thinks. “I am completely smitten with you. You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. I can’t stop thinking about you. Every time I see you, the breath leaves my body.” Almost ashamed, Nikolai looks down. “Please say something.” He thinks. After what seems like ages, Nikolai dares to look up. The smile on Dorian’s face makes his heart flutter. It’s Dorian who speaks next. “Well, that is unexpected.” Fearing the worst, Nikolai tried to save the situation. “I mean, if you don’t feel the same, I understand. I am, after all, a Dalish elf, and you are a Tevinter son of a Magister. I understand if you ca……” But the softest touch of Dorian’s lips to his halts his words. Nikolai melts into the kiss, and feels like he is floating. His knees are weak, and Dorian almost must hold him up. It’s Dorian that pulls away and says, “I thought you stared because you were afraid of me.” “You saw me?” Nikolai asks in horror. With a chuckle, Dorian nods his head. “You’re not very good at hiding it.” Nikolai tries to lower his head, but is stopped by Dorians hand that catches his chin. “You don’t have to be ashamed. I’m very glad you told me this. To be honest, I’ve been wanted to tell you that you are almost as handsome as me, as well.” Nikolai’s face lights up as Dorian’s smug smile crosses his own face. Almost on que, Dorian leans down and plants a passionate kiss on Nikolai. “Best. Night. Ever!” Nikolai thinks.

 

After months of sneaking around and stealing kisses from each other, Nikolai is in 7th Heaven. On one particular mission to get a kiss, Dorian catches him off guard. He grabs the Inquisitors hand and leads in out of the library and up the stairs. Before he knows it, they are in his bedroom. Dorian hasn’t said a word about what’s going on. Once beside the bed, Dorian kisses him the most passionately he has ever been kissed. Next thing he knows, he feels Dorian going for his shirt buttons. Nikolai pulls away from the kiss, but doesn’t say a word. All he does is look into Dorians eyes. He see’s fire in them. As he reaches the final button, Dorian says “I’ve been dreaming of this day ever since you told me how you felt. I thought you were going to make another move, but I can’t wait anymore.” “Did that mean….?” Nikolai thought. As if he could read his mind, Dorian says “I need you.” At those words, Nikolai’s insecurities crumbled and he starts to unbutton Dorian’s shirt. Dorian unbuttons his pants, and gently requests, “Lay on the bed.” As Nikolai does as he’s told, completely at Dorian’s mercy, he can’t help but notice a considerable size growing in Dorians pants. It springs free as Dorian pulls his own pants down. “Oh, Maker!” Nikolai exclaims. “Is everything ok?” Dorian says in his sexy, velvet voice. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Nikolai just nods his head. Dorian bends over, and whispers in Nikolai’s ear. “Can I taste you?” Oh, Creators, that’s hot. Unable to talk, Nikolai nods his head again. At that, Dorian slowly drops to his knees and puts the Inquisitor in his mouth. The little elf has never felt anything this exquisite. Dorian’s mouth is hot and wet, and is driving him mad. All too soon, Dorian stops his attack and gets on top of Nikolai. With a special cream in a jar that seemed to come out of nowhere, Dorian rubs the cream on Nikolai’s opening. “This is it.” Nikolai thinks. “Are you ready?” Dorian asks. “I need you, Amatus” “Amatus, what does that mean? I’ll ask him later.” He thinks. As Dorian readies himself, panic takes Nikolai. “Wait!” he finally blurts out. “What? Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?” Dorian asks, sensing the panic. Breathlessly, Nikolai replies “Yes, I mean, no. I mean, yes. This is just….. You are the first man that I've ever made love to. I'm a bit nervous” “Oh Amatus. I will take care of you. Just relax." He does, and the next thing he feels in pressure as Dorian presses into him. With a slightly painful pop, the head of Dorian’s member penetrates Nikolai, relieving him of his virginity. “Oh, Dorian” is all that he is able to articulate. As Dorian stays there for a moment, he leans down and kisses Nikolai hard. He pulls away from the kiss, looks into the elf’s eyes and asks “Are you ready?” Without waiting for an answer, Dorian pushes in a little further.  
This is the best feeling in the world. Nikolai can barely contain himself. As Dorian repeats the slow motion, in and out, in and out, the pace quickens. Nikolai moans and through closed teeth, Dorian lets out an audible “Yes.” This feels too good, Nikolai thought. I can handle more. “Faster, Dorian.” Shocked, Dorian looks at the Inquisitor questioningly. “Are you sure, Amatus. I don’t want to hurt you.” “I know,” Nikolai replies. “I can take it. Please.” Nikolai doesn’t know if it was the please, or if Dorian truly needed to, but the pace quickened. Next thing Nikolai knew, Dorian was pounding him to the point he was worried someone would hear. After what seems like an age of pure ecstasy, Dorian called out “Oh. Amatus” As Dorian fills Nikolai, he finds his own release. Weak from his exertion, Dorian falls over and is laying on top of Nikolai, head on his chest. As they lay there in their post coital bliss, Nikolai half mindedly runs his hair through Dorian’s soft hair. Curiosity peaks and Nikolai finally asks. “Dorian, what does Amatus mean?” he could feel Dorian’s slow smile as he answers, “It means my Beloved.” “Oh.” That’s all Nikolai could say. And then he says it. “Dorian” “Hmm?”  
“I love you, too!”


End file.
